Inuyasha Adopted Sister
by Unforgotten Hatred
Summary: InuYasah has an adopted sister that he hasn't told anyone about not even Kagome!When InuYasha gets himself into trouble he has to call upon her. What would happen if they find themselves needing to team up with Sesshomaru and he has one condition.........
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha's Adopted sister

InuYasah has an adopted sister that he hasn't told anyone about not even Kagome!When InuYasha gets himself into trouble he has to call upon her. What would happen if they find themselves needing to team up with Sesshomaru and he has one condition…

InuYasha has an adopted sister that he has told no one about not even Kagome! When InuYasha gets himself into trouble he has to call upon her. What would happen if they find themselves needing to team up with Sesshomaru and he has one condition…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters except for Saki and any other character I make up and of course this story line

**InuYasha's adopted sister**

**Chapter 1**

InuYasha was surrounded by demons as he heard the chuckle of his good for nothing elder half brother Sesshomaru."Yeah laugh it up Fluffy!! Just remember that it not you fighting me but your little toys!" InuYasha said loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear in hopes that it would cover his fear, as the demons closed in. _If only Kagome hadn't been knocked out and Miroku hadn't been poisoned by narku's flying poisonous insects and Sango hadn't been knocked out by by Sesshomaru sending her weapon back at her kilala was not going to leave Sango or Miroku's side and his tesaiga was stabbed in the dirt in front of Kagome so that it could protect her and Myoga of course was of no help as he had run off as soon as Sesshomaru had shown up boy was he going to get it and Shippo is safe in Keada's village!!_

Then an idea struck him _what if he called his sister after its been awhile since I have needed her help and I do want to show how much stronger I've gotten over the years but I don't want to disturb her._ InuYasha glanced over at the Tesaiga that was still stuck in the ground and thought about taking it out instead…_No what are you thinking don't risk Kagome's life…But do you really want Sesshomaru to see her and maybe meet I mean what if something happens…InuYasha stop being a fool she is a full demon she can take care of herself._

"SAKI!" InuYasha yelled in a voice that carried over to the far reaches of the earth. _And know it is just up to Saki to show up like she used to…_

InuYasha waited and became disappointed _the one person he thought he could count on hadn't kept her promise!!_ InuYasha felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes at the betrayal, he was so distracted that he forgot about the demons and only remembered them again when he was grabbed by them. InuYasha struggled to brake free but to no avail. The demons began trying to twist off his arms and legs. Then a powerful new demonic aura was scented in the air filled with anger and hate it. The anger was so strong that it made the demons shrink back and allowing InuYasha to break free of their cast-iron grip.

Saki arrived on the scene hoping that she was not to late in answering InuYasha's call!! She scanned the area for him, when she located him her eyes narrowed. _What despicable full demon scum ganging together…wait these demons aren't ones to act on there own they only follow a powerful demons orders in hopes that the demon would protect them from foes that they could not beat by shear number alone but where is the leader…_

She began scanning the area when she heard a heart wrenching yelp of pain. _What am I doing I have to help him!!_ Saki jumped from the cliff top that she had appeared on landing only a few feet away from the demons. Which seemed unsure of what to do about the new comer. _Stupid buffoons can't do a thing with out orders._ "What are you waiting for you were so eager to pick on my little brother!"They looked at each other and then up at a cliff edge as if hoping the cliff would give them instructions. _So that must be were the creep is hiding._

Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure what to make of the female demon, _she had come out of nowhere and was now interrupting his fight with InuYasha. It was a shame to he had come so close to have InuYasha out of his hair for good then this wench shows up and ruins everything…so be it if she wants to mess with things that aren't her business then she can pay the price… wait what did she just say did she just say little brother!! Impossible he had no other siblings other then InuYasha and for her to be his brother would make her his full sister as she was a full demon._

Sesshomaru pondered over this for a while before noticing that the demons were awaiting his commands he raised his arm and gave the signal to kill her and relaxed back into his spot of grass to watch the fight play out.

Saki grinned inwardly as the demons returned their attention back to her and moving into a fighting stance. _Oh this is way to easy these demons maybe full demons but they are weaklings._Saki didn't bother moving into a fighting stance she wanted to have a little fun with these demons. To show how unconcerned she was she looked around for InuYasha and found him kneeling over something with his sword stuck in the dirt. Saki ducked a blade as one of the demons swung at her turned head. She jabbed him in the gut with the hilt of her sword knocking the wind out of him for his lack of sportsmanship. Saki ran around making the demons feel like they were on the upper hand when Saki got bored of her game she finished them off quickly.

She snorted in disgust at how weak they had been. She looked around for their leader hoping that the demon would come down and challenge her so that she could give it the beating of a life time, when she felt a hand on her shoulder."Saki! What in the bloody hell took you so long?!!" InuYasha said unable to deal with all the conflicting emotions the were rampaging inside him at the sight of her.Saki who was used to InuYasha and his ways just smiled

"It's good to see you to, and I am sorry that I took so long but I was a little rusty after all you haven't called me in so long that I thought that I might be imagining things!" InuYasha blushed slightly at the reprimand.Saki laughed it good to see that you haven't changed much but tell me InuYasha why were you without your sword?""I was protecting someone." Saki looked over and understood why InuYasha hadn't helped her with slaying the demons "It looks as if you've had a rough time of it."

InuYasha nodded. "Inu…Yasha?" Came a weak but determined groan."Kagome! I am so glad you are alright I…I was afraid that I might lose you.""Same here I thought that I might not be able to see you again." Kagome said sitting up and sobbing into her hands. InuYasha felt awkward as Kagome cried as he shyly patted her back whilst wrapping his free arm around her in a half embrace. He almost jolted out of his skin when Kagome screamed "InuYasha look out strange demon!" InuYasha looked around "What do ya mean strange demon there is none.""What are you blind she is standing right there!" Kagome said pointing to Saki."Oh right! Well um…she isn't a strange demon she is…arrr…arrr…""I am InuYasha's Adopted elder sister Saki." Saki said stepping in for InuYasha."Yeah that!" InuYasha mumbled."WHAT!!! You mean you had a sister and you never told me about her."

"Yeah well it di…"

"I think we should continue this conversation elsewhere we can not stay here and it is getting late we should find a place to stay for the night."

"I agree." Kagome said nodding her head."Wait who said anything about you staying with us!!" InuYasha said not want to tell all that would need telling if she stayed.

"InuYasha…**SIT** boy!! Of course you will be coming with us." Kagome said taking hold of Saki's hand and together they made there way towards Kilala to help her get Sango and Miroku on her back leaving InuYasha to pick himself up off the dirt. "Well it seems as if you can look after your self where InuYasha is concerned." Saki said chuckling.

"Whaat? Oh yeah that was from when…" Kagome paused as she hefted Sango up onto Kilala. "InuYasha and I first met he tried to kill me…no biggy." Saki was surprised at how calmly and none caring Kagome was at having someone try to kill her but didn't say anything about it as she kneeled down to someone who looked to be a monk."Miroku how are you feeling?""Not so good Kagome…Kagome can I ask you a question?""Of course Miroku.""Would you do me the honor of bearing my children."Kagome sighed "You must be feeling alright to be saying stuff like that…and the answers no Miroku just like all the other times.""A man can try.""Here drink this." Miroku nodded and looked to his left where Saki was standing next to Kagome. "Hello who is this.""I'm Saki.""I'm Miroku and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of bearing my children."Saki was to stunned to even reply and wasn't quite sure at how long she stood their just staring at the monk when there was a loud smack."Ahhh! Sango your awake." Kagome said."Yeah I am…don't even try it monk man I'm not going to bear your children." Sango said to the monk who had his mouth open as if he is going to say something."So that is normal for him is it?" Saki said a little confused."Yes…I'm Sango by the way and that is the perverted monk Miroku and it looks as if you know Kagome already."Hey what's taking so long I thought you said we should leave." InuYasha said coming over.

Sesshomaru was amused at how easily the strange female demon had defeated his toys, _that demon did me a favor I suppose by getting rid of useless baggage, she is quite the looker from what I can see from up here with her long golden brown hair and feminine features but it was hard to tell from this far away all well I better get going…_ with that thought Sesshomaru left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With Saki's help they all made it back to Keade's village without much incident apart from Miroku who had a red hand shaped mark spread across his cheek for rubbing Sango's bottom."What happen ta' ye'?" Keade asked."Sesshomaru…Well Sesshomaru's toys anyway." InuYasha growled."Wait you mean the creep that was controlling those demons was your elder brother.""Why does everyone call him my brother!" InuYasha whined "He is only my half brother.""I thought you said that he always attacked you in person!" Saki said with a raised eyebrow."He does normally infact I was rather surprised he didn't come down and fight after they were all killed.""By the By Who would ye' be?" Keade asked Saki.Saki looked at InuYasha before answering "I think we better discuss that over dinner or sitting down either one." At that moment Sango's and Kagomes tummies growled with hunger."I think it better be over dinner." Saki said with a smile."AGREED!" Everyone said in unison. After dinner (stew) they were all sitting on the floor absorbed in their own thought when Keade asked again "Now Who would ye' be?""Where would you like me to start?""Ye name would be good." "OOO' and how you met InuYasha." Kagome said."Yeah that would be good." Sango said."It would be very interesting at the very least." Miroku added."Well my name is Saki Hondtogama but as for how InuYasha and myself met I will only tell if he wants it to be told.""Feeeh. I don't care." InuYasha mumbled."Before ye' tell everyone about ye' first encounter with InuYasha I have a question. Ye' name it is familiar…"Saki sighed "I suppose that you have the right to know. I am the daughter of the current lord of the eastern lands however my father and I have not spoken for over 30yrs and I don't intend to contact him anytime soon.""Thought so now please continue with ye' story.""Well i had run away yet again from my fathers house to escape him ad my so called betrothed…" **FLASHBACK** _I mustn't let them catch me…what was that crying…no it couldn't possibly be…there it is again maybe I should go check it out just to make sure no one is hurt…but what if that means you get caught…you could always run away again…but what if dad makes it so I can't escape again…could you seriously keep on running and not check to make sure no one is hurt…ahhh damn me and my kind heart it will get me killed one day…ahh now I'm starting to think like my father!!_Saki changed course so that she was heading towards the sound. When she got there she found herself in a glade and was glade that she had changed course as there was a little boy crying, She walked up to the boy. "Are you alright?" The boy jumped up with a snarl."Who are you and what do you want?""I am Saki Hondtogama and I am here because I need to get away from my family. Who are you?" Saki said trying not to laugh at the boys defensive stance."None of your business wench!!""Fine I can tell hen I'm not wanted!!" Saki got up to leave and had only walked a couple of paces when she felt an arm grab onto her leg, she looked down in surprise ."Please!! Wait…Im sorry but I'm…not used to demons being nice to me." Saki frowned."Why wouldn't demons be nice to you?""I don't know but they always call me halfbreed and won't let me play with them.""I see you're a hanyou just like my late younger brother.""What you mean by late?""He died…""That's sad what from?""Demons who hate hanyou's" _which is practically ever demon…_"What's a hanyou?" Saki was astonished _didn't this kid know anything?_"A hanyou is a half demon half human.""I don't understand…""Is your mother a human?""Yes!!" The little boy said getting excited."And your father?""A demon…I get it now!""What's your name?""InuYasha!""InuYasha I swear to you that I'll protect you!""Why would you do that?""Because I don't want to lose another little hanyou a I did my borther and because I am already so attached to you that i would call you brother.""I have an older brother…well an older half brother he's a full demon…like you but he hates me…""All the more reason for me t protect you…little brother!""Little brother" InuYasha paused and smile lit up his face "No one calls me little brother only half brother or he'd say little brother with spite…I like it…big sister." InuYasha said shyly."Inuyasha do you mean it are you really willing to except me as family?""Yes after all you are the first person apart from my dead mother who has treaded me kindly." **FLASH FORWARD** "Well that was defiantly something but…Master InuYasha why didn't you tell me you had adopted a sister and one with a lot of power she could have been very use…" **Smack!** InuYasha put his hand infront of his face and saw a very squashed Myoga. "Oh so you've come back you stinking little coward!""I didn't run I was self preserving besides if you died who else would be around to tell your story?""Saki this little demon flea is Myoga.""What demon flea I don't see anything on your hand.""Huh. Hey where did the little coward go this time?" **SMACK!** Saki hit her cheek when she felt someone biting her and saw a little demon flea squashed in her hand. "Ahh so this must be Myoga…a word of advise Myoga I don't give blood so the next time you get the urge to find a Dona keep away from me!!""Why must everyone squish me.""Because you are annoying that's why." Saki said with a teasing smile. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Myoga who as mumbling to himself in a corner, it had been two hours when the little flea realized that he had forgotten to tell Master InuYasha what he had comeback for so soon to tell him."Master InuYasha, Master InuYasha!" Myoga said jumping up and down on InuYasha's shoulder."What is it Myoga and it better be important!""I've just remembered that I needed to tell you…""Well say it already!""I know how to defeat Naraku…""Great how?!" InuYasha said grabbing the flea off his shoulder and bringing th little demon in front of him."Well…ah…you ahh…the powers of the Tetsaiga, Kagome's arrow and the tensaiga working together can defeat him…""What you mean I would have to work with Sesshomaru!! Like that is ever going to happen and even if I was willing to work together with Sesshomaru I don't think he would be willing to do it." InuYasha said throwing the poor flea aside. "Well we have to try!" Kagome said going over to InuYasha."Yes we have to give it ago." Saki said with a frown _but I don't see it happening from what InuYasha's told me he doesn't do anything that involves being close to InuYasha…unless it involves killing him._"It is settled then we go to find Sesshomaru in the morning." Miroku said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **InuYasha didn't want Saki and Sesshomaru to meet he didn't know why exactly but something inside him wanted to keep Saki a secret from his elder brother."InuYasha have you found Sesshomaru's sent yet?" Kagome asked coming up beside him.InuYasha sighed "Yeah I have though I wish it was the other way around. I hate going to Sesshomaru for help, why can't he come to me?""Because he isn't the one that Myoga told the information to.""InuYasha stop stalling if were going to do this we should get it over and done with." Saki said from behind InuYasha.InuYasha sighed again before positioning himself for Kagome to climb onto his back and taking off with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kilala behind them and Saki following behind them. _If only Sesshomaru's sent wasn't as close as it is it should only take an hour to reach him._ InuYasha thought looking behind him to see how everyone was going and was surprised that Saki was running instead of floating like she normally did.The hour went to quickly for InuYasha. His spirits sunk when he could make out the figure of Sesshomaru walking with three specks following behind."Courage InuYasha you can do this." Kagome whispered in his ear.InuYasha landed a small distance in front of Sesshomaru."Your presence insults me half breed." Sesshomaru said in the same icey tone that had become natural to InuYasha. Saki had a strong urge to come up beside InuYasha but knew that he wanted to deal with it with out help from her."Explain your presence here half breed."Saki barely stopped herself from snarling. "I came because…because we…""Enough with the stuttering I have no patience for half wits!"Saki couldn't help it anymore. She walked to InuYasha and put a comforting hand on his shoulder when he looked up at her she smiled and nodded encouragingly. InuYasha felt courage and reassurance from Saki's hand and smile and took a deep breath and continued "because we need your help to defeat Naraku." InuYasha said just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. Sesshomaru was amused and annoyed with InuYasha's stuttering."Enough with the stuttering I have no patience for half wits!"He had though that InuYasha was going to walk away or get angry at his comment but the woman that he recognized from his last attack on InuYasha. She had brown hair and blue eyes and beautiful full pink lips and was almost as tall as him. He watched as she put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder and give him a smile that lit up her features becomingly. It seemed to give InuYasha the confidence to continue."because we need your help to defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru wasn't expecting anything like that to come out of his brothers mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't deny that he wanted to kill Naraku but he didn't want to help InuYasha or be anywhere near him and his companions."What makes you think that I would need you to defeat Naraku?""Would I be here if I had even the slightest hope that we could do it with out each other!" InuYasha snarled. _The whelp had a valid point and even though he hated to admit it even to himself he was probably right he would be here if there wasn't any other way for it to be done._ Sesshomaru looked at Saki then at Rin. _Rin could use a females presence and it wouldn't hurt to get to know the full demon woman…_"We will join forces on one condition…the female demon will look after Rin…" "**WHAT!!!"** InuYasha yelled lunging forward only to have someone grab him back."Let me at him let me at him!!" InuYasha said struggling against the grip that wasn't strong but firm."InuYasha calm down…calm down little brother…" Saki kept repeating in a calming tone until InuYasha stopped trying to break free "Weather you like it or not we need his help…and I am old enough to make my own decisions and he isn't asking much at all." Saki said looking at the adorable little human child that had a small ponytail tied at the top right hand side of her head. Saki released InuYasha and looked at Sesshomaru."I will look after…Rin was it?" She said looking at the small child."Yes and who are you?" She said running forward."My name is Saki."And will you really be spending time with Lord Sesshomaru and me?' Rin said getting excited."I don't know about Sesshomaru but with you defiantly.""Well if you are spending time with me then you will be spending time with Lord Sesshomaru because he's my favorite person in the whole world!" Rin said sweeping her arms out and spinning around in circles until she accidently fell into a small green toad demon."Oh Rin watch were your going you stupid impudent human girl!""Oops sorry I didn't mean to." Rin said not sounding sorry at all."And who are you?" Saki addressed the toad demon."I am Jaken faithful follower of Lord Sesshomaru. At that moment Rin's tummy growled and gurgled.Saki laughed kindly "Do you want to come with me and get you something to eat." Rin nodded so they headed off."Hey what about us!!" InuYasha yelled after Saki."I'm your sister not your slave but yes I'll get everyone something to eat.""Thank you!" Everyone from InuYasha's gang yelled after Saki and Rin's retreating back. "So Rin what do you want to eat?""Umm…I think I'll have fish and maybe some apples if there's any near by.""Sounds good…there is an apple tree just over there Rin." Saki said pointing to the left. Rin ran over to the tree while Saki went to the river and sat on her knees and prepared to use her powers to get the fish out of the water. One by one the fish jumped out of the water and landed on the bank far enough so that they couldn't get back into the water when she had enough for everyone she thought about not getting anything for Sesshomaru but decided against it as she didn't want to seem childish. She put them in a bucket that Rin had thought to bring. She looked up and saw Rin standing alittle to the side with no apples in her hands."I thought you were going to get some apples?""I was but the tree is to high and I can't reach any of them.""Oh ok well I'll be able to help with that." They walked to the tree and Saki used her powers again but this time she made the apples come down into Rin outstretched Kimono."Wow how did you do that? Could you teach me?'"That was something that I could just do. All I do is entice things that aren't very smart to do what I want. And I would teach you but it is something that can not be taught.""Oh ok." Rin said taking hold of Sakis hand and they walked back to were the others were and what they saw made the two girls laugh.InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo were on one side and Sesshomaru and Jaken were on the other but InuYasha was glaring at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was glaring back and Jaken was slowly trying to creep over to Shippo with a mischievous look. And Miroku had a red hand print on his face while Sango had a furious expression on her face and Kagome was standing to one side with an amused look."Were back!" Rin shouted happily whilst waving her arm in the air vigorously."Bout time! I'm starving!!" InuYasha said jumping up."I'm glad to see your safe to little brother." Saki said happily. InuYasha blushed and muttered something about 'Saki knowing more then what was good for her.' Saki cooked the fish whilst everyone else munched on the apples that Rin and herself had collected. When she was finished Rin came over to help pass around the food. Saki was going to go and give the food that she had prepared to InuYasha and the rest of the gang but found that Rin had gone over there instead leaving her to do Sesshomaru. _Damn I thought for sure that Rin would want to do Sesshomaru's food._ Saki sighed and made her way over to Sesshomaru. He had his head turned the other way so she took the chance to study him and found herself think that he had a very attractive figure and that his long silver hair was gorgeous and made you want to stroke it… _what am I doing!! I can't be thinking that! Since when have you started mooning over a guy!_ Shaking her head she approached him."Sesshomaru?!""Yes." He said turning his head towards her."Here's some food…if you want any."Sesshomaru held out his arms to take the plate from her, she placed it in his hands then turned to leave, she had gone a couple of paces when he spoke "Thank you Saki."Saki turned back around startled she hadn't expected him to say anything "Your welcome." She managed before turning around again and making her way over to InuYasha and the others to eat her own food.


End file.
